


Pink night skies

by Michelle04lovesCake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michelle04lovesCake/pseuds/Michelle04lovesCake
Summary: The Reader is Adrien Agrestes cousin and comes to live with his father and him in Paris. I dunno what this is gonna be. Perhaps you'll have your own miraculous, perhaps not.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Fortune favors the bold... at least that's what I thought was going to happen if I was.

Toooooot... Tooo-  
"Y/n? Is that you-"  
"Oh God oh god oh god Adrien guess what happened? He said yes. He really agreed."  
A few moments of silence passed as I caught my breath.   
"Really? You are not kidding?" he whispered, sounding stunned. I felt the corners of my mouth lift and my chest warm up with glee.  
"Yes. My father is going to send me to Paris... despite the incidents."   
"And you are going to live with us?" Adrien exclaimed, only now seeming to really comprehend what I just told him.  
"Yeah, in about two months I'll be able to get on your nerves from 8 am sharp, till you kick me out again."


	2. Chapter 1

The car rutted softly as it drove through the streets of Paris slowly, the early morning sun shining through the windows and bathing everything in warmth making me feel light and at ease, soothing my nervousness about the move. I had always loved it when my father and I went to visit during springtime. For a moment I almost thought that I could hear him complaining about the music on the radio again before I remembered that this wasn't a simple holiday visit and that my father wasn't with me but still in Germany. Probably waiting for me to call and tell him that all was well. I breathed out shakily as I spotted the Eiffeltower from afar. Its surface glowing like a beacon. My hands wrapped around my phone for approximately the tenth time during the last few minutes, fingerbuds searching and finding the turn on button to check on the time. Regardless of the fact that I was an hour behind already. The sun blinded me for a few seconds as I looked out into the streets to see how much longer until the Taxi would arrive at my uncle Gabriel's place. I barely recognized our location by a few shop windows that seemed to be familiar. The red painted door of a bakery reminded me of that one time Adrien slipped on the icy street right in front of it and Gabriel fussing over him ruining his new trousers as I died laughing on the side. I decided that there were about twenty to ten minutes more to go, so I went onto my phone again, dropping an 'almost there' message to both my father and Adrien before going on that Ladyblog again that Adrien had told me to take a look at and that had gotten me curious. My father had hesitated to send me to Paris like it had been planned for as long as I could remember because of these Aku- what was it again? Akuma? Must be, - because of these Akuma attacks of that Hawkmoth maniac. But it had (as I said) kind of always been the plan for me to spend about two years abroad in France to make sure that I stayed fluent (which I currently wasn't anymore) and to prepare me for a multilingual workplace. But these... terroristic attacks had already delayed our plan for a year and Gabriel had ensured that I'd be completely safe... so taking into account that literal superheroes protected Paris we decided to take the risk. One could say that I was about one year and an hour late. I gazed up curiously to check for any silhouettes yeeting themselves through the air in between the buildings but couldn't spot any. Once again my eyes went onto my phone but soon I didn't seem to take anything in anymore and within a few moments the ruttling of the car slowed yet again until we came to a stillstand. The impressive iron gate that greeted me when I looked up started to open up automatically. So that was it? From now on I was going to live in the capital city of France? A weird mixture of feeling underprepared and yet excited settled into the little space right under my heart, making it pound uncontrolled feeling almost as if it was going to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath, already spotting Adrien at the door. "Alright", I mumbled to myself "this is going to be fun, no worries." My hand wrapped around the door handle, pushing it open so I could step out. A not really cold breeze blew into my face, cooling my flushed cheeks. Suddenly I was awfully sure that I was going to love living here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
